


Page 250 Rewrite

by sexuallyconfusedmoose



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Newt Lives, Page 250, Page 250 Rewrite, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallyconfusedmoose/pseuds/sexuallyconfusedmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS!<br/>Everyone read The Death Cure and hated it when Newt died. Well, I fixed it. This is the full scene but the ending is changed so that our beloved Newt lives (with a little Newtmas hehe). One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page 250 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this piece I threw together.

“I should rip your eyes out,” Newt said, spraying Thomas with spit. “Teach you a lesson in stupidity.  
Why’d you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good  
times in the Glade?”

Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for his gun with his free hand.

“You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don’t think I did.”

“What happened?” Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon.

“I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off.  
Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place,  
Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!”

Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward  
himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead. “Now make  
amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No  
one else. Now do it!”

Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt was too strong. “I can’t, Newt, I can’t.”

“Make amends! Repent for what you did!” The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then  
his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper. “Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right  
thing. Put me out of my misery.”

The words horrified Thomas. “Newt, maybe we can—”

“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”

“I can’t.”

“Do it!”

“I can’t!” How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his  
best friends?

“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”

“Newt …

“Do it before I become one of them!”

“I …”

“KILL ME!” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his  
voice softened. “Please, Tommy. Please.”

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger. 

Or rather, he tried to. The gun was no longer in his hand. 

He opened his eyes to find Newt standing above him holding the weapon.

"Good performance?" Newt asked. "Been working on that for ages. Think it'll fool WICKED?" He threw out his hand to help Thomas up. 

Thomas took Newt's hand, "What?" 

"I've always been immune, Tommy. No one knew." He pulled Thomas into a tight hug. 

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I love you." He planted a quick kiss on Thomas' lips, "So, here's the plan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was all you imagined.


End file.
